


Time Travel, Arms, and Something Stupid

by Wei (wei_jiangling)



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max
Genre: Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Movie(s), Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei_jiangling/pseuds/Wei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ankh returns to the future, and decides to test a theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Travel, Arms, and Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have no idea what "future" Ankh came from, and that hole in time seemed to connect to everywhere, I'm running on the assumption that Eiji revived him sometime in the not-too-distant future and told him that he needed to go back and help with things.

"You're back!" 

The words carried a sense of relief that would most likely just bother the man in question, but Eiji didn't think it was undue. He'd already lost Ankh once, and this time he was the one who let him walk into a situation not really knowing what they were playing with. A hole in time might lead to anywhere, and even if Ankh had left and returned safely, there was no guarantee he would come back to the same time he left from. It was possible he'd end up somewhere in the past, or the distant future, and then Eiji might never see him again, even after all that effort to bring him back.

Ankh, of course, seemed nothing but incredulous at being greeted quite so enthusiastically. He glanced around the area, exactly the same as when he'd left it. "How long has it been, here?"

"Ah, well..." Eiji pushed his hair back sheepishly. "About half an hour." The combination of honesty and body language didn't do much to cover how much he'd managed to worry in that short period of time. He didn't mind that, though. After everything, it seemed right to be that worried in a case like this. 

"...heh." And possibly the smug smile on the other's face was worth seeing. It was infuriating sometimes, but he had missed it for too long not to appreciate it.

"So everything went well? I mean, nothing's changed here, I don't think, so I guess it went the same way it did the first time... or I guess that was the first time for you... ahh time travel is pretty confusing... h-hey!" He lunged forward quickly to catch the Greeed as he suddenly seemed to collapse under his own weight. "What happened?" Wrapping his arms around him, he eased them both to the ground. There was no immediate response other than a slight shift of the other's head against his shoulder. So he wasn't unconscious, but... what was going on? Was time travel that exhausting? Maybe it was like a combo. He'd never done it so he wouldn't know. "...Ankh?" He sounded a little less frantic that time, having thought of a plausible explanation that didn't mean something terrible was happening, but he still wanted some kind of an answer.

Unexpectedly, the reply he got was a quiet laugh, the kind that happened when Ankh had just gotten something he wanted. Eiji wasn't sure what to make of that. 

"There's something nice about human arms." 

Well, that didn't help. "Huh?" 

"Nothing." He pulled himself away from Eiji, settling onto the ground nearby. Eiji stared at him, some mix of curiosity and concern. "What?"

"Are you going to tell me what just happened?"

He shrugged his shoulders dismissively. "I guess time travel is tiring." It was funny. If Ankh was intent on pulling something over on someone, there was no way in the world to figure out he wasn't telling the truth. Right now, Eiji wasn't sure if he made it obvious on purpose or if he just didn't care enough to put on that much of an act. The problem was that knowing he was lying didn't tell him what the truth was. 

"Is that all?"

"What else would it be?" 

Eiji not being convinced and Ankh not wanting to say more turned into something of a staring contest for a moment before Eiji decided it might be better to just drop it. Ankh seemed to be fine now, in any case. He settled into a more comfortable sitting position, looking out at the water. "What was that about arms?" That much, he was still curious about, if only because it sounded like something Ankh wouldn't usually admit.

"I said it was nothing." And there he was, not admitting it. 

"Hm." Well, he wouldn't argue that, either, then. Besides, he understood it. Being a Greeed, having limited perceptions of things... that would make it hard to really appreciate someone holding you. Even after having had a human body for that long, it wasn't something he'd be used to. Eiji had only ever seen anyone hug him twice, and the first one probably didn't even count. He still remembered how completely confused he looked when Hina hugged him the first time she saw him again.

Of course, that would have just happened for Ankh. 

That thought, the way Ankh's first response was that laugh, and the way the Greeed had seemed perfectly fine just before and after that mysterious collapse led him to a crazy conclusion. "Ankh... you didn't just faint on purpose, did you?"

There was a conspicuous pause before he replied, "That would be stupid." 

"...Okay. Did you do something stupid?"

"Tch." The way he very pointedly looked away while not actively denying it was as good as confirmation. A moment passed in mystified, wide-eyed silence. Of all the strange things he might have expected Ankh to do, tricking Eiji into catching him because he wanted to see what it felt like was not one of them. 

He sighed. "Well, you're right, that is stupid. I was worried, you know." Not that he would expect Ankh to care much, but he should know better. "Next time, just ask." 

Sometimes, he said something, and Ankh looked at him like he'd just said the most shockingly meaningful thing in the world. This was one of those moments. At least, until Ankh very suddenly looked away again. "Who said there's a next time?" 

"I did, I think. There's nothing wrong with hugs, anyway." Though he would admit it would be a little strange coming from someone like Ankh. But then, maybe that was why he said it. There weren't many people Ankh would have chosen to awkwardly pretend to faint on, and it seemed like that was the best he could do. He smiled. "Or maybe we should go visit Hina-chan. She'd probably greet you that way again."

Ankh replied by standing up. "If you're going to keep talking about this, I'm leaving." 

"Weren't you the one that started it, though?"

He made no reply other than walking away.

Eiji sat a moment longer, shaking his head in amusement, before getting up to follow. If Ankh didn't want him to say anything more about it, then he wouldn't. But he wasn't going to forget about it any time soon, either. 

It was about time they visited Hina, anyway.


End file.
